Old Man Logan: Damned Soul/Issue 4
The fourth issue of the Marvel NEW ongoing series, Old Man Logan: Damned Soul. This is the first issue written by the series' co-writer, Jacky 50A. Unlike his previous works however, this issue is relatively short in terms of storytelling unlike his Exiles comics. Synopsis After a trip to the Dark Dimension to save Tonya Parker, daughter of the Amazing Spider-Man, Logan has set his eyes on Mysterio's death. He has received an anonymous lead of Mysterio's whereabouts, but things are not as it seems when he arrived in a run-down town ran by a villain of the Man Without Fear... Plot The issue starts with Logan relaxing in his home, enjoying the sunset while monologuing about how the world still has a few beautiful things left in it. Logan's peace is interrupted when his enhanced senses briefly pick up a foreign smell belonging to a human being. When he exits the house, he finds a letter left on the terrace containing an address with a note pertaining Mysterio's whereabouts. Going to the town of Dread End on Cyclops' motorcycle that he took for safekeeping, Logan encounters Maxwell Markham, the villain known as Grizzly. Although Maxwell knows well of Logan's identity, he decides to let him pass but lets him know that he and his men will be keeping an eye on him. Following the address, Logan finds himself in a casino run by the villain, Turk Barrett. Seeing Barrett sitting on top of the balcony himself, the two spot one another and Logan's vigilance increases. Luckily, Barrett's lack of knowledge on who he is thanks to Logan's different facial features from his old self allows him to pass on as a normal person. While walking through the casino to find Mysterio, a hooded woman follows him. Aware of this, Logan takes himself to the alleys where the woman finally reveals her identity to Logan: Queen Divine Justice. Recognizing her as Wakandan, Logan is revealed of the fact that she's the one that sent him the letter. She admits that Mysterio is not there, and she needs his help. Of course, the former X-Man is angered by her revelation and asks if she knows if he's not "Wolverine" anymore. Left with no choice, Justice decides to tell him her true intention. She contacts Logan due to her knowledge in him being the only "good guy" left on Earth, and she wants him to assist her in recovering T'Challa's Panther Habit which was stolen by Turk Barrett after the Black Panther died in the hands of Killmonger. The confused Logan is told that Killmonger killed the Black Panther when he came to aid the Avengers with the help of Barrett himself, but the street scoundrel betrayed him and took everything for himself. Logan admitted that he cares little for it, but decides to help her anyway. Unfortunately, Logan and Justice's conversation was actually overheard by Paladin, a mercenary working for Barrett who informs him of who they are. Seconds later, Grizzly arrives to the alleyway with a multitude of B-list villains including Armadillo, Tarantula, Lady Stilt-Man (Stilt-Woman), Shades, and Paladin himself. Preparing for battle, Justice asks if Logan's claws are available and he disappoints her by saying that pacifism has taken a toll on him. Fighting the villains, they end up busting through the casino with Barrett applauding Wolverine's dynamic entrance. Barrett immediately orders his Watchdogs mercenaries to take down the duo alongside the villains. The two struggle to get to Barrett's position and when they succeed to, they found out that Barrett has worn the Panther Habit himself. Dominating the duo, Logan is utterly annihilated by Barrett's vibranium weapons while getting mocked for his foolishness of not using his claws. The fight taken out to the streets, Logan and Justice end up being captured by Barrett. They are then taken to a dungeon where they're forced to contend with a Wendigo as a form of "execution". While fighting the savage Wendigo, the wounded Logan comes up with a plan to lure Barrett into the Wendigo himself while vulnerable. Taunting him for his powerless nature without the suit, Barrett lets his ego get the best of him and he jumps in the pit where Logan uses Justice's knife to cut his arm, awakening the Wendigo's blood thirst despite Logan's flesh being rended apart. Seeking Barrett's more fresh meat, the Wendigo immediately rips Barrett to shreds and in the process, takes out his Panther Habit that he failed to materialize at the last second. Taking opportunity, they escape by jumping on the distracted Wendigo's back, returning to the streets with Barrett's thugs intimidated by the ordeal including his hired villains. After briefly rounding them up, Justice thanks Logan for aiding her in recovering Wakanda's honor. Logan smiles at the prospect and tells her it's alright. With the town liberated from Barrett's control, Logan suggests Queen Divine Justice to do something with the city. Hearing this, Justice smirks and tells him not to worry because she has plans of her own. His business concluded, Logan then returns to his home after Justice tells him once again that Mysterio's nowhere to be seen. With Logan returning at the dead of night, Justice has apparently invited the loyalty of Barrett's mercenaries that tell her of Turk's cowardice and their unwillingness to serve him. The villains themselves are dissatisfied with Red Skull's rule and Barrett as the "mayor". As Logan returns to reflect upon himself, Justice tells them that the "Black Panther" protects them from now on, staring at the Panther Habit. Category:Comics Category:Marvel NEW